


Peak Performance

by lordcovfefe



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, botw smut, horny link, zelink, zelink smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordcovfefe/pseuds/lordcovfefe
Summary: As he wrapped his hand around himself and set to work, his mind wandered to what it always did when he was “refocusing”: the crown princess of Hyrule.





	Peak Performance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honestground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestground/gifts).



> I have a headcanon that being an active teenage boy, Link is SUPER horny all the time, especially after winning a battle. Combine that HC with some INSANE fan art of Link fucking a hydromelon by an anon that @honestground found and re-posted on tumblr and this masturbation fic wrote itself. I really apologize.
> 
> In game, Vah Ruta main quest. Fighting lynels is my JAM so this version of Link doesn't bother with stealthing for the shock arrows :P

Link stood on the edge of Shatterback point, the stone slick with rain and reflecting back the tawny hues of the fading evening. His eyes wandered over the imposing peaks of Mount Lanayru then down to the reservoir below, where the magenta form of Vah Ruta sat menacingly in the bank. The endless spouting water and sinister glow of the orbs on its shoulders were very real reminders of the duty that awaited him--Sidon, Ruta, and the spirit of Mipha were all counting on him. 

He rolled his shoulders and took five deep breaths to the count of four, a sheikah mindfulness routine that he somehow recalled from his training with Impa a century prior. Opening his eyes, he could already tell that he was not in the calm state he preferred for battle, but still rather agitated and, well,  _ excited.  _ Reaching down and palming himself over the glossy surface of his Zora greaves, his hand confirmed what his mind already knew: he was hard as a rock.

He often found himself “excited” after battles, the testosterone and adrenaline coursing through his veins and making him feel alive and  _ hungry _ . Despite his century of rest, he still inhabited the body of an 18 year old boy. An extremely athletic, active and virile one at that. 

This particular battle had been a momentous one. Sure, he could have donned his Sheikah armor and used stealth to collect the shock arrows littered across the top of Ploymus mountain. However, he had been training hard in combat shrines and was back to mowing down moblins like shrubbery. He had been fine tuning his skills, and he wanted to test them. 

This newfound confidence as well as his apparent recklessness-he had now collected two different memories of two different princesses calling him such-had led to one of the best battles he had experienced since his awakening. The crimson lynel was a fierce foe: incredibly strong, fast, and  _ smart  _ despite its brutish demeanor. His  _ recklessness  _  had allowed him to get sloppy for a moment and he had been dealt a devastating blow by the broadsword wielded by the gargantuan man-horse. 

Refocusing his mind and body, he had executed the rest of the dance flawlessly; backflipping just as the broadsword was about to strike again to create an opening that seemed to slow time. He stunned the beast by shooting it in the face and swung up onto its muscled back. Once on its back, he was able to punish it with a series of strikes with the huge guardian battle axe he had claimed from a shrine.

To bring an enemy five times his size to its knees in submission and watch it meet its end had brought him to his current state of swollen want. He was the hero chosen by the goddesses, and his goddess appointed duty awaited him. The tingle of the shock arrows in his quiver danced up his back, their hum a constant reminder that he was properly equipped to calm the colossus. Despite this sacred call, he found himself unable to think of anything but the growing pressure beneath his belt. 

This wouldn’t do. An addled mind would not serve to complete this task. He needed to clear his mind...by clearing his cache.

He didn’t bother looking around to check if the coast was clear. He was the only person in Hyrule mad enough to be standing around on well-known Lynel turf. He awkwardly waddled over to one of the pine trees and leaned against the rough bark, undoing his belt and bringing down the greaves just enough for him to access his manhood.

He groaned a sigh of relief as his length sprung free from the tight armor. He was erect to the point of vulgarity and knew he had made the right decision to handle this first. As he wrapped his hand around himself and set to work, his mind wandered to what it always did when he was “refocusing”: the crown princess of Hyrule.

He realized that his enthusiasm was born not only out of the lynel battle but also the memory he had recently recovered. He started stroking faster as that memory came to mind--he and princess Zelda enjoying a day off in the fields just beyond the castle, her documenting everything she could on the Sheikah Slate and him listening to her descriptions. He moaned as he continued replaying the memory, remembering  _ that sight.  _ She had leaned forward to get a closer look at her favorite flower, and it had taken every ounce of strength Link had to look at the blue and white petaled princess instead of the one kneeling in front of him.

He had always been wild for her body and had stolen as many glances as he could while still maintaining the stoic dignity demanded of him as a knight, but to see her on her hands and knees had awakened a new level of lust within him. He mentally froze the frame on the memory and recalled the curve of her supple ass, imagining pulling down those tight leggings and entering her from behind, filling her deeply and fucking her like an animal.

He had no doubt in his mind that he had been thinking the same exact thing one hundred years ago, and didn’t have the slightest clue how he had managed to maintain his composure in the moment. Probably the princess trying to feed him a frog had helped to shake him from his explicit daydream. Probably.

He was sure he had ministered to himself that night just as he was currently doing. If his libido had been as strong as it was now, there was no way he could have gone more than a couple hours without relieving himself after enjoying a sight like  _ that. _

Anyways, he thought of it as an important part of the job. He was a professional, after all, the chosen hero in the fight against the calamity. Just as he tended to his armaments, tuning his bows and sharpening his swords, so too he tended to the weapon that was his body.

He was always much more focused and serene after calming his libido, and so he had taken to relieving himself several times a day in the name of peak performance. He would find a private space and complete his task with the proficiency and speed that he applied to all things, aided by visions of a golden-haired, green-eyed princess. After a particularly invigorating day of harvesting Moldugas for their medicinal body parts, he had been ravenous. Still dressed in his vai outfit, he had found a private alleyway in Gerudo Town and cut a hole into a hydromelon.

He had slowly entered the cool fruit, savoring the damp flesh of its innards and imagining it was his princess. His burning want for her overtook his usual quiet dignity and he dug further into the soft cylinder he was creating. He closed his eyes and let his imagination run wild, envisioning her cascading golden hair clinging to her sweaty back as she rode him and let down her usually iron-clad inhibitions. He had spent himself in the desert delicacy and taken care to discard it so that no one would have their snack turn unexpectedly obscene.

Thinking of his destined partner in the sacred quest for light as he thrust into a melon with ferocity was definitely not a proud moment, but he had slept soundly that night and spent the next day serving Hyrule with a clear head.

Back on the mountain peak, he could feel his own peak drawing near and thought of withdrawing his cock from her and burying his face in the apex of her thighs, drinking up her juices and relishing the sweet, tangy taste of her womanhood. He had given a lot of thought to what her pussy might taste like in his private moments, and he had settled on a mixture of cane sugar and the electric tartness of voltfruit. Those tight leggings she wore had turned him into a madman.

The thought of her flavors dribbling down his face as she came for him sent him over the edge, and he found his climax as the last of the sunlight disappeared from Ploymus mountain. He shuddered and cleaned himself up, already assuming the stance of a calm warrior ready for action.

He walked back to the edge of Shatterback point, smiled slyly to himself, and rocketed off the edge into a graceful dive.


End file.
